fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leo
can we lock the page so that people stop vandalizing it?Omega42 (talk) 19:59, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Leo and Hinoka's English VA Do we have any proof that David Vincent voices Leo and Carrie Keranen voices Hinoka? I guess I can kinda hear it, but proof should be provided before we put it up on this wiki for all to see. JolteonUltra (talk) 15:43, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I do think that we should add a quote for him now. Like the one from his fight from the cutscene. 16:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Smithy quotes For when this page gets unlocked/when someone with editing privileges feels like adding these in. "Did you need something forged? Be mindful how you use our ore..." --When entering the Smithy "If only you could use magic to smith weapons." --Forging "Is there anything else? You should tell me before you forget!" --When leaving ANY shop 22:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Got 'em. Thanks! Q('.'Q) (talk) 09:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Ghostly Gold DLC Pre-Battle Quote "These ghosts shall learn what happens when I miss out on a full eight hours! The next person to call me "grouchy pants" will suffer. Inconsiderate fools!" --Leo's pre-battle quote. Somebody with editing privileges, please add~ :) 22:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC) : Added! :) Sunemerald (talk) 22:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Profile Small grammar thing, but in his Profile for Birthright "Camilla decides to abdicate the throne to him after deciding that he would be better suited to the task then her." Can someone with edit privilage change 'then' to 'than' it's driving me crazy Wouldn't Felicia give Leo Mercenary through an S Support? 18:21, April 4, 2016 (UTC)Valadren Nope. They only get the secondary class if they share the same primary class, i.e., Leo PRIMARY class would have to be Rod Knight in order to gain Mercenary from Felicia Cansahin (talk) 18:37, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Leo: Sorcerer or Dark Knight I have seen in several opinion and optimal threads whether Leo should be a Dark Knight or Sorcerer, but most of the explainations/reasonings don’t really clarify the pros or cons of each class. Sorcerer Leon makes Leo an amazing magic tank (so I hear). Picking up Lifetaker from DK then Heart Sealing Leo seems like a great way to make Leo a health-generating unit, while being on the front lines. Also, I hear Sorcerer Leo + Lifetaker + Nosferatsu is too good since Leo isn’t really known for his doubling/speed, and Nosferatsu cannot double. Meanwhile, Dark Knight Leo is amazing for its bulk—defense and resistance! I can usually send him and his older brother, Xander, to the enemies and they would always either kill or weaken the foes. He also gains the ability to use swords; however, Leo will never be as good with swords as Xander, and his STR feels lacking compared to his magic. The only sword that I believe Leo can utilize is his Iceblade. DK Leo has weaker magic too. Anyway, please help me with this. I have taken a break from FE: Fates because I want to be able to use Leo the best I can, since he is my favorite character. Sorc or DK? Offensive and pure magic over multi-tasking bulk? Note: I am doing a no DLC-run, so no Dark Falcon. BONUS QUESTION: Which is the superior waifu for Leo? Nyx or Felicia? Felicia gives the better hair and skill to pass down (Live to Serve) but Nyx makes the better Forrest, better Leo (if made an Adventurer), and support with Leo. That is all. OverweightAsian (talk) 21:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC)OverweightAsian :Talk pages are not for character advice and composition questions.—Nauibotics (talk) 00:53, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I really don't think the page should be locked. Yes, I get that people can add false information, but there are a few spelling errors that bug the heck out of me. For example, in the Profile section, paragraph 2, you spelled "recognised" when it's spelled "recognized." 00:01, July 18, 2017 (UTC)JadeLei727 15:48, September 14, 2017 (UTC)Can someone add Warriors to Leo's list of games? 15:48, September 14, 2017 (UTC) It's not a big deal, but it kinda bothers me it isn't there